


To Be A God

by Cii_ra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adult Technoblade & Child TommyInnit, God Philza, God Wilbur Soot, God technoblade, Human TommyInnit?, Pillagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cii_ra/pseuds/Cii_ra
Summary: Tommys village just got pillaged and raided by pillagers. Tommy being the sole child survivor because his parents shoved him in a secret compartment in their household. He cried himself to sleep, then when he woke up and heard no noise at all he decided to take a peak out of his hiding place, to be met face to face with a intimidating boar head.Technoblade is a wandering god. He used to travel with two other gods, Wilbur Soot and Philza, but went his separate way after the fall of the Antarctic Empire that he looked over. He wanders from city to city, empire to empire, and stumbles upon a ruined village. He walks through it, relishing in the blood that has been shed, before hearing soft cries echoing throughout the village.TL/DR: Kid Tommy was found by a wandering god named Technoblade and decided to stick with him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Philza & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	To Be A God

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Mentions of gore and death

Cries and pleads echoed throughout the small village that was surrounded by an ominous spruce forest, the forest that the pillagers with murky grey tinted skin came out of. Pillagers were always a thing of fairy tales in that small village, protected by the forest that surrounded them, scaring away unwanted visitors. Tommy was only a child when he learned that Pillagers were not a made-up fairytale, they were very real, and very deadly. Slaughtering innocent villagers with no remorse, leaving countless bloodied bodies in their wake, sparing no one, no matter the age. 

When the village first saw the pillagers, they went into panic, locking away the younger citizens of the village, and commanding those who could fight. Tommy, being the rambunctious child he was, jumped at the chance to fight someone and tried his best to join them, but got dragged off by his parents, who were both unable to fight. His parents dragged him back to their house, on the far side of the village, and opened a small compartment under the floor, behind the wall. Just big enough for him to fit somewhat comfortably. 

“Tommy,” his mother started, he looked up at her with wide eyes, “I need you to do something for your father and I, okay bud?” Tommy shook his head, he didn’t want to leave his parents! He wasn’t ignorant to what was happening, he knew they might die, he knew he may too. Which was exactly why his parents were trying to hide him, so he wouldn’t die like they probably would. Tommy's mother crouched down to his height, she looked at him with a pained expression, resembling pity. “Tommy, I don’t want to leave you either, but you need to stay safe okay?” She whispered to him, voice full of love and grief. Tommy looked into his mothers glassy chestnut eyes, his a startling blue in comparison, and solemnly nodded. His mother gave him a small smile before hugging him tightly, his father joining, for the last time. They pulled away, Tommy reluctantly pulling away as well, then lightly guided him towards the hidden compartment with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked back at them one last time before the compartment was shut.

All that he could see was dark walls staring back at him while shouts and screams were heard from outside. He knew when his parents died, he heard when a pillager ran a sword through his mothers chest, the squelch of the blade going through her skin. Her screams echoed around the small compartment he was in, even if it was muffled by the walls. He heard when his father was impaled with an axe, the blades swoosh in the air before the sickening crunch of the axe going through his skull. His mother seemed to scream for ages after that until the screams just stopped. That's when Tommy knew she had died. He cried during it all, silently at first over fear of being found and having a similar fate await him, but after he heard the receding food steps of the pillagers he let himself wail until his throat was raw and his eyes were dry. He didn’t know how long he sat there in that tiny box, wishing that he was dreaming, that if he left the compartment he would see his mother and father smiling at him, alive. Sadly he knew that wouldn’t happen, his parents had died, and he had heard it all. 

He didn’t dare leave the box, not when he wasn’t sure if the pillagers had left yet. Not when he knew that if he left his parents lifeless bodies would greet him. Not when the putrid smell of blood would just get stronger once he left. No, he would stay in this tiny box. He would stay until someone found him and told him he could leave, or he would rot in here and join his parents. He wasn’t completely opposed to that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for two desperate mods on a server that wanted Adult Techno and Kid Tommy then got really interested in the idea and have a whole plan now woooo


End file.
